


Salt and Sugar

by inkberrry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Parents, Baking, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, lovechildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkberrry/pseuds/inkberrry
Summary: Kei has to work late one night, so Tadashi and their children decide to do something nice for when he gets home.





	Salt and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This is for tsukishima-tadashi on tumblr as part of the tsukkiyama gift exchange! His prompts were super cute so I mushed two together - Tadashi baking for Kei and tsukkiyama as parents! Hope you like it!

The house was quiet, and for a moment Tadashi had the illusion he was alone. With the sun setting outside, the last stray beams slanting in through the windows and resting across the floor, everything was peaceful. He wished Kei was there to enjoy it, too, this brief moment of calm in their hectic lives.  
  
It didn’t last long, though. As soon as he took the time to notice the stillness it was broken, a rush of blonde hair streaming through the room and settling right in his lap. He smiled as he looked down, his arms wrapping around his daughter. The peace had been nice, but he would always trade it away in an instant for this.  
  
“When’s daddy getting home?” Chiyo asked, her eyes, so much like his, staring up at him.  
  
“After dinner, sweetheart.”  
  
“Thats so late!” Chiyo pouted, her lips sticking out in an exaggerated way. Tadashi wondered where she’d learned that, and if she knew the effect it had on her fathers. Part of him believed she did; she was a smart kid, though she hid it behind a guise of sweetness.  
  
 “Why can’t he be home _now?”_  
  
Tadashi chuckled, thinking the same thing himself. At five years old Chiyo wanted to spend every moment with her parents, just like he had wanted to spend every moment with Kei for what felt like his whole life now. He understood how she felt, and he brushed back her hair as he smiled.  
  
“He’s working really hard today,” he said. “Just like you do in school.”  
  
Chiyo’s eyes widened and Tadashi swore he could see the little gears turning in her mind. She was enrolled in  school as of two months ago, though it was only for half of the day. Still, that didn’t stop her from having plenty to say about it every day when she got home.  
  
“That’s really hard,” she said finally, giving a decisive nod of her head.  
  
Though he was uncertain if she really understood just how hard her father _did_ work, Tadashi agreed. Kei had always worked hard beneath his apathetic exterior, and that had only intensified once they had a family to take care of. Now, both of them in their thirties, Kei was a partner at a major law firm, the hours often long and dull.  
  
Chiyo was still pouting when Tadashi focused back on her. He couldn’t say he didn’t feel like it himself; he missed Kei just as much as their children did. He knew, too, that Kei would be exhausted by the time he got home tonight and not likely to be up for much.  
  
He  pulled Chiyo even closer, squeezing her little body until she giggled. There had to be something he could do to lift the mood that had settled over the house.  
  
It hit him a moment later, his face brightening as he figured it out. There was no better way to surprise Kei after a long day than with sweets. He went through a mental list, checking to make sure they had everything they would need in the kitchen. When he was certain his list was complete and present, he grinned down at Chiyo.  
  
“Should we do something nice for daddy for when he gets home?” he asked.  
  
The enthusiastic nodding of Chiyo’s head was answer enough for him, and he carefully nudged her off of his lap so they could make their way to the kitchen.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Tadashi and Chiyo were wearing matching aprons, each one speckled with cartoon stars and moons. They’d been a gift from Kei’s brother,  two more of them still hanging from a hook on the pantry door. A mixing bowl sat on the counter, all the ingredients for cake piled around it.  
  
Chiyo was already carefully pouring sugar into a measuring cup, her aim somewhat off and spilling more onto the counter than anywhere else. It would be hell to clean up later, but for now Tadashi could only smile as he watched the focused look on his daughters face.  
  
While he watched, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned away, trusting Chiyo not to make _too_ much more of a mess, and searched for the source.  
  
There, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest in a way that perfectly mimicked his father, was Toshiro. He looked into the kitchen, taking in the state of the counters and the aprons tied around Tadashi and his sister’s waist, eyes blinking slow behind his glasses.  
  
“What are you doing?” Toshiro asked, voice the perfect imitation of disinterest.  
  
He may have taken after Tadashi in looks, but he was Kei’s son through and through. The wild patches of freckles and the dark hair couldn’t hide that distinctly Kei feel to him, and it never failed to make Tadashi smile. Toshiro tried so hard to be like his father, right down to the way he leaned nonchalantly on the doorframe and looked down his nose.  
  
“We’re making cake for your dad,” Tadashi answered, waving his arm towards the mixing bowl. “Do you want to help?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Toshiro’s answer was quick, like he’d already planned it out and practiced it while he watched, unnoticed. His arms, still crossed in front of him, refused to relax, though Tadashi was certain he saw him shift just the smallest amount towards the kitchen.  
  
He was only ten, yet already Tadashi had moments of panic when he imagined what Toshiro would be like in his teens. Hopefully he’d take after Kei then too; deep down he was a sweet boy, struggling to learn who he was. Together they’d try to steer him in the right direction, to show him that he didn’t need to hold everything in.  
  
Smiling over at him, Tadashi nodded.  
  
“Okay, well we’ll be in here,” he said, leaving the invitation open for Toshiro to feel welcome to. “Licking spoons and testing the batter.”  
  
With that he turned back to Chiyo just in time to see her attempting to pour the large carton of milk, her arms wobbling at the weight. He hurriedly took it from her, laughing and explaining that this was a job for two people. They went to work together on mixing the rest of ingredients, Chiyo’s bright voice filling the room and dancing its way through the house.  
  
Sooner than Tadashi had expected, Toshiro was back in the doorway, this time stepping over and heading towards them. He had a pair of headphones around his neck, likely having been used to try and drown out the sound of his sister.  
  
“Here you go,” Tadashi said in greeting, handing him a wooden spoon coated in cake batter. He didn’t comment on his absence, or ask again if he wanted to help. He’d learned by now, as he’d learned with Kei, that Toshiro responded better if given his space.         
  
Chiyo, though, was nothing if not in love with her big brother. Covered in a fine dusting of flour and sugar, she latched onto him, small arms wrapping around his waist.  
  
“Shiro, lick the spoon!” she said, smiling up at him. By the smudges on her lips she’d already done just that and more. “It’s good!”  
  
Smirking, Toshiro held the spoon above her head. He let it tilt in his hand, the cake batter dripping dangerously above Chiyo’s curls.  
  
“What else would I do with it? Stick it in your hair?”  
  
“What? No!”  
  
Chiyo squealed, wiggling herself away from her brother and back to Tadashi. He could sense a disaster being averted, replaced instead by laughter. As he looked over at Toshiro he stuck the spoon into his mouth, licking at the sticky batter. A sudden warmth washed over him, the house no longer quiet but filled with the sounds of his children, Kei’s voice the only thing missing.  
  


* * *

  
  
Tadashi was just drying off the last of the dishes when he heard the front door open and close, a rush of cool night air filling the hall and making its way into the kitchen. He glanced at the clock above the stove, reading well past bedtime.  
  
When he turned away from the sink Kei was there in the kitchen, shoulders slumped forward in the suit he wore. Tadashi had always loved the way he looked when he had an important case, when he combed back his hair and straightened his tie. There had been many mornings Kei had rushed to work, nearly late, thanks to a suit very much like the one he had on right now.  
  
“Kei,” Tadashi said, taking a step towards him and meeting in the middle of the room. His arms slipped around his middle and his chin raised, meeting Kei’s lips with his own. “Welcome home.”  
  
He could feel Kei’s body relax, the stress of the day melting away in his arms. His lips, slightly chapped and cold from the walk up the driveway, were firm in their kiss, and by the time they pulled away Tadashi was feeling flushed.  
  
Kei looked around then, as if taking in the kitchen for the first time. His eyes settled on the counter, then on the haphazardly decorated pink and white cake. Strawberries were embedded in the frosting, starting from the bottom even and neat and ending in a cluster at the top.  
  
“What’s all this?” he asked, letting go of Tadashi to investigate.  
  
Tadashi followed him over, smiling at what he and their children had ended up creating together. It had taken the better half of the evening, and even longer to clean up from, but just the way Kei’s lips were turned up into a hint of a smile made it worth it.  
  
“Toshiro and Chiyo made it for you, since you’ve been working so hard.”  
  
“The kids made it?” Kei said, raising his eyebrows skeptically. “Or you made it and they made a mess?”  
  
Laughing, Tadashi leaned against the counter. Kei had hit the truth of it right off the bat. It wasn’t difficult to surmise, knowing the way their children were.  
  
“A little bit of both,” he said with a grin. “Even Shiro got into it, though I’m sure he won’t admit it. He’s too much like his dad.”  
  
Kei rolled his eyes, apparently taking Tadashi’s words as a compliment as much as they were teasing. He knew that Kei was happy their son looked up to him enough to want to be like him, even if, just like Toshiro, he wouldn’t admit it.  
  
“Where are they now?” Kei asked a moment later, looking towards the hallway hopefully, as if expecting them to materialize.  
  
“They fell asleep a while ago.”  
  
Kei sighed, his shoulders again slumping forward as he curled in on himself. The look of disappointment was clear on his face, breaking a piece of Tadashi’s heart with it. If he could, Kei would have left work behind to be with his family, Tadashi knew that. He only hoped Kei knew that he knew that.  
  
“Sorry I’m so late,” Kei said, the apology bitter and quiet.             
  
“It’s okay, we understand,” Tadashi answered.  
  
Pushing away from the counter, he opened a drawer and pulled out two forks, setting one aside for later. Without cutting the cake, he pushed the fork in one of the sides and removed a bite size piece, the inside soft and pink.  
  
“Here, this’ll help you.”  
  
He brought the fork to Kei’s mouth, sliding it inside when he parted his lips. Kei’s eyes closed for a moment as he chewed, this tongue licking the extra frosting from where it had stuck to his bottom lip.  
  
“It’s perfect,” he said, putting his hands on Tadashi’s waist and pulling him close.  
  
When they kissed again Tadashi could taste the sweetness from the cake lingering on Kei’s lips. It brought back memories, images from when they were younger rushing through his mind. His body reacted, pressing him against Kei as he lost himself in their intimacy and the quiet of the moment.  
  
“Daddy?”  
  
At the sound of Chiyo’s voice both Tadashi and Kei pulled away, neither of them regretting the distraction. They would have plenty of time to continue where they’d left off later in the night, once tucked away under the sheets of their bed.  
  
“Chiyo,” Kei said, a soft smile transforming his face. A long time ago Tadashi would have been shocked to see such a gentle expression on him, but by now it was a daily occurrence. “Come on, come here.”  
  
Tadashi moved aside so Chiyo could rush into Kei’s arms, taking his place. Kei lifted her up, balancing her on his hip and kissing the top of her head. She was growing fast, promising to be lanky and tall like her father, yet Kei still insisted on picking her up as much as he could.  
  
“We made you cake, daddy!” Chiyo exclaimed, pointing towards where it sat on the counter. All traces of sleep were gone from her face, and Tadashi wondered for a moment if she had only been pretending before. “I mixed the flour and it got in Shiro’s hair and he got mad and he told me that he didn’t want to have white hair like me, but I said that-“  
  
“Shh, Chiyo, daddy is probably tired,” Tadashi interrupted. “You can tell him tomorrow, sweetheart.”  
  
Kei shook his head, offering Tadashi a look that gave his thanks, even if it wasn’t needed. Already he looked more awake, less run down and exhausted.  
  
“No, its okay,” he said, turning back to Chiyo, still in his arms. “Tell me all about it.”  
  
Chiyo, not needing any more encouragement than that, started her story over. She told Kei all about how they’d eaten dinner together, and how they made cake, and that she’d had to take a bath to wash the cake from her face and arms. He listened intently, humming out his agreement and commenting here and there.  
  
She was still going when Toshiro appeared in the doorway again, this time looking half asleep, his hair messed and glasses sliding down his nose.  
  
“It’s loud,” he said, though there was no hint of complaint in his voice.  
  
Kei looked over, though Tadashi was still focused on his face and the soft smile that settled there when he saw their son. He could still remember the first look Kei had given Toshiro, tears in his eyes and an expression somewhere between absolute devotion and fear. He had come a long way since then; still nervous he wasn’t the best father, but letting his love win out over anything else.  
  
“I heard you helped make cake,” Kei said, motioning towards the counter with the hand not wrapped around Chiyo. “It’s good.”  
  
From his spot in the doorway Toshio shrugged.  
  
“I didn’t really _do_ anything,” he said. He paused a moment, and even from across the room Tadashi could see his eyes start to brighten and the small way he bit at the bottom of his lips. “Is it really good?”  
  
“Come have a piece and see for yourself,” Kei said, then smirked. “Unless you don’t like cake anymore.”  
  
Toshiro scoffed, and Tadashi realized with a small laugh that he was getting good at it. It suited him, like it suited Kei. Despite his attitude, he walked into the kitchen, unable to resist both the lure of sweets and the comfort of his family.  
  
Kei let Chiyo down, urging her and Toshiro towards the table. While he grabbed four plates, Tadashi took two more forks from the the drawer, adding them to the two already out. He should have known their children would wake up the instant they heard Kei get home. Even if only Chiyo had said it, he knew they had both been missing him today.  
  
They all settled at the table, Tadashi across from Kei, who had their children to each side of him. Soon Chiyo was rambling on again, Toshiro cutting in to tease her now and then. Between it all Kei took bites of his cake, rolling his eyes at his son’s comments or idly reaching over to pet back Chiyo’s hair.  
  
As he watched them together Tadashi felt his chest grow warm, the sight better than anything else in the world. So many years ago, when he and Kei were just kids themselves, he never would have dreamed to think this would be their future. Together, happy, a family. Kei smiling, love and emotion clear in the way he carried himself. But it was, and this was their life now. Hectic, warm, the perfect ending to each day.  
  
“Thank you, Tadashi,” Kei said, and Tadashi pulled himself out of his reverie and smiled. He didn’t know if Kei was thanking him for the cake tonight, or for something bigger and harder to put into words.  
  
He thought maybe it didn’t matter which.


End file.
